Patch - 2019.03.25
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind 2nd Opening Theme Song - Uragirimono no Requiem (by Daisuke Hasegawa). ---- *''Qi Controlling Scissors Q: ''Skill radius reduced from 350 to 300. *''Qi Controlling Scissors Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 serconds to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. *''Hundred Transformations Gaiba Egg W: ''Can no longer be able to cast on Seven himself. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''No longer interrupts Yuyuko's movement upon activation. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''Base shield value reduced from 75/120/165/210/255 to 40/60/80/100/120 *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''AP ratio of the shield value adjusted from AP to AP. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''When the shield is destroyed, the unleashed 8 butterflies will no longer disappear altogether. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''Base damage for each hit from butterflies reduced from 25/40/55/70/85 to 30/40/50/60/70. *''Resurrection Butterfly R: ''Base damage for each hit reduced from 80/120/160 (480/720/960 for a total of 6 hits) to 70/105/140 (420/630/840 for a total of 6 hits). *''Resurrection Butterfly R: ''AP ratio for each hit of the skill damage reduced from AP (AP for a total of 6 hits) to AP (AP for a total of 6 hits). *''Clow Cards: ''Now automatically generates 1 stack of Clow Card every 8 seconds. *''Clow Cards: ''The max stack of Clow Card increased from 40 stacks to 54 stacks. *''Burning Wolf Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/65/70/75/80 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Burning Wolf's Will E: ''Can now be used while moving without interrupts Syaoran's movement. *Base Mana increased from 235 to 270. *Mana growth increase from 35 per level to 40 per level. *''Arrow of Thorns Q: ''Adjusted the skill effect as follows: **The active effect now becomes the following passive effect: Haokaya's basic attacks and Widespread Destruction W applies a slow debuff that the Movement Speed of all targets hit by 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% for 2 seconds. (also adjusting the UNIQUE Passive of Compressed Arrow to match the adjustment) **Added the new following active effect: Upon activation, doubles the speed to gain each stack of Critical Chance from Mind's Eye, and doubles the effect on each stack, the effect lasts for 6 seconds. The active costs 30 Mana and has a cooldown of 10 seconds. *''Widespread Destruction W: ''Maximum flight distance of arrows increased from 900 range to 1050 range. *''Widespread Destruction W: ''Mana cost reduced from 60 at all skill levels to 40 at all skill levels. *''Widespread Destruction W: ''Slightly reduced the size of the arrow's model, the collision size remains unchanged. *''Whistling Arrow E: ''Adjusted the cast range from 2500/3300/4100/4900/5700 range to a global cast range. *''Storm Messenger R: ''Slightly reduced the size of the arrow's model, the collision size remains unchanged. *''Umaru Sprints Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50 at all skill levels to 40 at all skill levels. *''Colorful Fireworks W: ''No longer interrupts Umaru's movement upon activation. *''Cola Shot E: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65/70 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Spray It! Cola R: ''Mana cost reduced from 100/125/150 to 80/100/120. *''Repulsive Force / Attractive Force W: ''Removed the passive effect. *''Repulsive Force / Attractive Force W: ''Adjusted the skill name to Gravitational Force W. *''Annihilation R: ''Adjusted the duration of stealth effect from "Peiji gains a permanent stealth effect for 2 seconds upon entering a Poison Fog field" to "Peiji gains a permanent stealth effect while staying in the Poison Fog field and the stealth effect will have a duration of 0.3 seconds when Peiji leaves the field". *''Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Q: ''Skill length increased from 470 to 520, and skill width increased from 100 to 120. *''Combo - 1st~5th Stages Q: ''no longer grants stacks to Liquor of Immortality upon activation. *''Combo - 1st~5th Stages Q: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AD at hero level 1~10 and AD at level 11~18 to AD at hero level 1/4/7/10/13/16. *''Combo - 1st~5th Stages Q: ''Can no longer be disabled by silence effects. *''Combo - 1st~5th Stages Q: ''Skill radius increased from 150 to 200. *''A Spear Strikes Like A Dragon W: ''Healing effect adjusted from 8/16/24/32/40/48 for each strike (24/48/72/96/120/144 for a total of 3 strikes when there is at least one enemy hero hit) to 12/18/24/30/36/42 + Bonus AD for each strike hit (36/54/72/90/108/126 + Bonus AD for a total of 3 strikes when there is at least one enemy hero hit). *''Shinku (True Crimson) Q: ''No longer deals damage to all enemies hit by a hand of flame. *''Shinku (True Crimson) Q: ''Cast range adjusted from a fixed distance of 500 range to anywhere within 750 cast range (flexible). *''Shinku (True Crimson) Q: ''Now deals damage and stuns all enemies within 250 radius around the target location. *''Shinku (True Crimson) Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65/70 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Hien (Blazing Flame) W: ''Mana cost reduced 50 at all skill levels to 40 at all skill levels. *''Alchemy·Claw Hook W: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65/70 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Steel Barrier E: ''Mana cost reduced from 60 at all skills to 50 at all skills. *''The Gate of Truth R: ''Mana cost reduced from 120/140/160 to 100/120/140. *''Lunatic Mjollnir Crusher Q: ''Cast range increased from 220 to 250. *''Lunatic Mjollnir Crusher Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 40/45/50/55/60 to 30/35/40/45/50. *''Pirate Hunter: ''Now also increases Zoro's Attack Speed by 5% for each basic attack, lasts for 3 seconds, stacking up to 6 times (30%). *''Daishinkan Q: ''Dash speed reduced from 4000 to 3000. *''Daishinkan Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 20/18/16/14/12 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''Otoro W: ''Cooldown reduced from 18/16/14/12/10 seconds to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. *''Sansen Pondo Hou E: ''Cast range increased from 500 range to 700 range. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Adjusted the position of the dash from "dashing through the targeted enemy hero to the other side" to "dashing through the targeted enemy hero to stay behind the target". *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Skill level reduced from 5 levels to 3 levels, learning level adjusted from available at hero level 1/3/5/7/9 to available at hero level 6/11/16. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''The duration of Asura state adjusted from 8 seconds to 15 seconds. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Each time Zoro triggers Iai Strike, Toro or Hachihyaku Pondo Hou, the skill no longer reduces the cooldown of Asura state. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Cooldown increased from 24/23/22 seconds to 100/80/60 seconds. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Base skill damage increased from 50/80/110 to 150/275/400. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AD to Bonus AD. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Bonus Attack Speed from Asura state increased from 50%/65%/80% to 80%/100%/120%. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Bonus Movement Speed from Asura state increased from 20%/25%/30% to 40%. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Evasion rate from Asura state increased from 10%/15%/20% to 25%. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''The bonus chance to trigger Iai Strike, Toro, '''and '''Hachihyaku Pondo Hou increased from 4%/8%/12% to 10%/15%/20%. *''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura R: ''Removed the bonus physical damage on the next basic attack within Asura state. *''Shun (Instant) Q: ''Adjusted the special condition to reduce the cooldown of this skill as follows: **Old condition: If this skill hits at least 1 enemy hero, its cooldown will be reduced by 50%. **New condition: Yato's basic attacks reduce the cooldown of this skill by 1 second. *''Shun (Instant) Q: ''Initial cast range reduced from 500 to 475. *''Shun (Instant) Q: ''Upgraded cast range during out of combat reduced from 700 to 625. *''Yukine E: ''The damage of the Boundary reduced from 70/105/140/175/210 + Bonus AD to 60/90/120/150/180 + Bonus AD. *''Hiiro E: ''Bonus magic damage on each basic attack against targets with corrosion debuff adjusted from of target's maximum Heath to of target's maximum Health. *''Hiiro E: ''When this skill deals damage, the bonus magic damage on each basic attack against targets with corrosion debuff will also be included as part of the bonus on the skill damage. *''Zan! (Hiiro Version) R: ''The healing effect of Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto that gained from the damage of this skill is doubled. *''Hikiyoseru / Zenpou Tosshin Q: ''Cast time reduced from 0.233 seconds to 0.18 seconds. *''Hikiyoseru / Zenpou Tosshin Q: ''Optimized the mechanism of the casting condition, now the click command that is issued will no longer expire before the release of the skill under certain conditions (leading to the failure for double-clicking effect). *''Hikiyoseru Q: ''The pulling effect will now have a semi-stun effect. *''Zenpou Tosshin Q: ''Dash range increased from 450 to 550. *''Zenpou Tosshin Q: ''Adjusted the skill indicator to be arrow indicator, the same as the skill indicator of Hikiyoseru Q. *''Ookami no Houkou W: ''Damage Reduction buff adjusted from 14%/16%/18%/20%/22% to + (the number of enemy heroes hit by this skill x 5/6/7/8/9)%. *''Yukikasumi Ryouran R: ''After using this skill, it will no longer end the duration of the speed buff from Kamiyari Release R. *''Yukikasumi Ryouran R: ''The duration of a suppression effect on each hit adjusted from 0.1 seconds to 0.3 seconds. *''Yukikasumi Ryouran R: ''Each hit of the skill damage adjusted from 40/60/80 + AD (320/480/640 + AD for a total of 8 hits) to 10/40/70 + AD (80/320/560 + AD for a total of 8 hits) *''Yukikasumi Ryouran R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds to 0.06 seconds. *''Demon King Descends / Descend W: ''Removed the passive effect. *''Faceless Flame Emperor E: ''The skill damage dealt from the first eruption reduced from 70/105/140/175/210/245 + Bonus AD to 60/90/120/150/180/210 + Bonus AD. *''Body of Martial God R: ''The special attack of Dian Wei adjusted from "available upon summoning" to "available after passing the summoning time for 2.5 seconds". *''Body of Martial God R: ''The special attacks of both Xu Chu and Dian Wei no longer affect targets with skill immunity. *''Body of Martial God R: ''Bonus Attack Speed for Dian Wei adjusted from 50%/70%/90% to 30%/45%/60%. *''Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q: ''Adjusted the debuff from the tranquilizer bullet, now the counters for getting hit by tranquilizer bullet are no longer permanent, the counters will be reduced by 1 for every 150 seconds. When the counters on the target reach 5, the target will gain Sleeping Detective title. However, the counters on the targets with Sleeping Detective title is still reducible and they will lose the title when the counters are below 5. When hitting the target with tranquilizer bullet the remaining time for the reduction on the counters of the target will be reset back to 150 seconds. *''Voice-Changing Bowtie W: ''Using this skill on the target with Sleeping Detective title or the target without sleeping effect will speed up the remaining time for the reduction on the counters of the target by 75 seconds. *''Voice-Changing Bowtie W: ''Now applying crowd controls to Conan while he controls a hero will instantly interrupt the control effect. *''Voice-Changing Bowtie W: ''No longer silence the target after the end of the control effect. *''Solar Skateboard/Football Belt E: ''The ball deals 125 bonus damage against monsters. *''Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun Q: ''Cast range reduced from 800 to 600. *''Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun E: ''Cast range reduced from 800 to 600. ---- *Item Recipe: + + + 500 Gold = 3400 Gold *Item Status: +350 Mana | +70 Attack Damage | +20% Cooldown Reduction *Abilities: **'UNIQUE Passive: '''Your basic attacks restore 2% of your missing Mana. **'UNIQUE Passive (New): For every 1% Cooldown Reduction that exceeds 40% Cooldown Reduction Cap, you gain 1 bonus Attack Damage. (For example, having 50% Cooldown Reduction, you will gain 10 bonus Attack Damage) **'''UNIQUE Passive - Spell Blade: '''After using a skill, increases your Movement Speed by 15% (increased from 10%) for 2 seconds (increased from 1.5 seconds) and your next basic attack within 8 seconds deals of your base Attack Damage bonus physical damage. This ability cannot trigger more than once every 1.5 seconds. (Bonus damage from this ability can't critical strike) (The cooldown is calculated after the charge of this ability is used) ---- '''New Skins *Akame's Skin Card - Zero available on 29th March 2019 at 6.00 PM. New Trial Exclusive Equipment Shiro's Shiro's Imperial Crown Sora's Sora's Imperial Crown Kanzaki Kaori's Shichiten Shichitou Akame's Ichizan Hissatsu - Murasame Removed Heroes *Hero Card - Cao Yan Bing will be removed from Item Mall on 28th March 2019. **(Due to the end of collaboration contract with the copyright owner of the character, the hero will be removed from Item Mall. However, players who purchase Cao Yan Bing before the removal will be able to use him permanently) ---- *Optimized the models of the wild monsters. *Added Yagami Hayate, Shiba Miyuki, Dekomori Sanae, Kaneki Ken, Akame, Ikaros to the list of Free Hero Trial. ---- *Fixed the issue wherein the stealth duration of Annihilation R upon entering the Poison Fog field didn't match the skill description. *Fixed the issue wherein the stealth duration of Annihilation R would be removed upon contact with the Poison Fog field of enemy's Peiji. *Fixed the issue wherein the actual dash range of Combo - 1st~5th Stages Q didn't match with the skill indicator. *Fixed the issue where the face of the pet was split in 2 when entering the Brush. *Fixed the issue wherein hitting the target with the dash of Daishinkan Q would cause Zoro to walk back to the position before he stayed before dashing. *Fixed the issue wherein the actual chances to trigger Iai Strike, Toro and Hachihyaku Pondo Hou were lower than the skill description. *Fixed the issue wherein facing in the different direction after hitting the target with a basic attack would cause Zoro to release the passive effect of Iai Strike, Toro or Hachihyaku Pondo Hou in an abnormal direction. ---- ----